Textile merchants
'What is the textile mill? ' The textile mill is another source of silver income. You may produce textiles 10times a day with a 5min cooldown which can be accelerated with gold at a cost of 1 gold per minute. 'When do I get it? ' You unlock the mill when your town centre reaches level82, however to start producing you will require the mill to be level 82 at a cost of roughly 320k silver to level it up. What will i find? When you 1st open the mill there may be alot of information to take in. This what your mill page will look like. . In the red box is the different choices for what you can produce. In the green box is your workers. Textiles? what the.. ok, yes alot to study. On the left is a list of available materials, you will unlock better and more valuable materials as your workers level up. This is what you need to take note of A is the cost to you, prices fluctuate every 30mins between 90% and 150%, prices can be seen in the world tab,and in the overview before you start creating. B is the selling price, again affected by the price currently of your town, prices are different for every town. C Your succes rate at producing. Yes unfortunately it can fail, the cheaper materials have a higher succes rate of 90%, the more valuable and risky materials are lower at 50%, there are others at 75% and probably more undiscovered yet. D Is your crit rate. Crit is a chance to produce multiple textiles from the same stock and get other bonuses bringing in huge silver. Workers? When you first start out you will have 1 basic worker. Every time you produce textiles you will gain a small amount of experience(you will gain more later on if you use the highest quality available). Your workers level is capped by the level of the mill, if you produce and realise your worker didnt gain experience then you need to upgrade the mill. Whats all the information though? Okay, you spotted all that. yes you have: Textile workers: This is the combined level of all your workers succes rate: A bonus received at level 5 or 10 for each worker giving a boost to production chances. EG: +3 bonus changes a 90% success to 102%. critical strike rate: another possible bonus giving the same effect as succes rate and increasing the chances of a critical strike. selling price: your current towns price % No. of times producing: how many times you still can produce each day. Wait..Reincarnation? Yes, when your worker reaches level10 you can reincarnate your worker for some stat bonuses. This may either be an extra level, a boost to succes rate or a boost to the critical chance rate. The reincarnation effects are random but indicated on the far right above the reincarnate button you will see both elegant and delicate, the elegant effect will be used when your worker reaches level5, the delicate effect comes in when your worker reaches level10. You may reincarnate as many times as you like to get the bonus you want, but any bonus stats received will be lost and only appear when the worker is level5 and level10. After reincarntaion your worker will gain experience at an alarmingly faster rate. Workers...you mean I have more than 1? Yes, when your mill reaches level92 after the second reincarnation you will receive your 2nd worker. The 3rd becomes available at TC 102 after reincarnating the 2nd worker. More workers means a higher total worker level and adds to the total bonus stats and towards getting the much better materials. Why does it say create team? You dont have to work alone and can produce with upto 2 other people giving benefits, and drawbacks depending on your total team. The first thing to note is their workers. They will bring their stats to the party so an increase in success, or crit rate is possible. The other thing to remember about teams is experience. You gain more from better quality materials, so if you can only produce class-20 materials and join a party producing class-40 you will gain alot more experience from their higher quality, so always worth considering the level before you join. You can also limit who can join by level or nation or legion. Merchants Merchants become a valuable asset to your textile mill. Every winter you gain a random merchant from the available 12 and lose all your previous ones. It is possible to gain all 12 merchants for free via prudent trading of caravans, everytime you receive a caravan trade you will also receive the starter merchant that player gained. Likewise you will send a copy of your starter merchant to players when sending vans. Your starter merchant will always be highlighted yellow, any others either gained or bought will remain blue. you can see all your current merchants by going to the textile mill and clicking the merchants tab, this is where you can also purchase other merchants for between 10 and 30gold, it is important to remember that even purchased merchants will be reset in winter. Below is the list of current merchants and a brief description of their effects. name gives effect Dali ....................... Increases the basic price ................................... sell price +10% Gwenton................ Multiplayer team bonus ................................... sell price +10% for 2 members, +20% for 3 Witman ................. Allows for overseas trade (chance of being robbed) ......add 66% to total sell price Trukestan .............. High chance to gain extra textile production chances ... prod +1 Sutmon ................ Reduces textile Cooldown by 1min ............... textile CD 4 min instead of 5 min (guaranteed) Sunyan ................. Increases the experience gained by workers .................add 10% Roland .................. Low chance to get extra textile production chances ....... prod +1 Prachuap .............. Increases the basic price ............................................ sell price +5% Nanye .................. Greatly reduces the chances of being robbed in overseas trade Kingchute ............. Slightly reduces the odds of being robbed in overseas trade Lawton ................. High odds to gain double profit from production. .......... add 100% to total sell price Hakan .................. Low odds to gain double profit from production ............ add 100% to total sell price . Category:Textile Category:Tex Category:Textile Mill